Presente, Pasado, Futuro
by Yangchen
Summary: Participando :informalmente: en la ZUTARA WEEK 2011. - Día1 MASK-  Colección de drabbles, que trataran de formar una historia completamente Zutara. Raiting solo para estar segura. More info inside.
1. Hola!

Hola gente!!!!!!!!

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto, otra serie de drabbles, solo que a diferencia de 'En la vida' tenderán a ser casi completamente Zutara y podrán contener toda clase de advertencias... por eso el rating M, solo para estar segura.

Tenía bastante tiempo tratando de escribir algo más... ¿maduro?... ¿sexy? pero no estaba segura de hacerlo por el rating más que nada.

Una par de cosas antes de leer el siguiente drabble. Uno, como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic se titula 'Presente, pasado, futuro' por lo que estableceré un rango de tiempo, que es el siguiente:

Pasado: La infancia de los personajes. Desde que nacen hasta que se conocen en 'The Boy In The Iceberg'.

Presente: Desde el momento en el que el destino entrelaza las vidas de los personajes hasta 'Crossroads of Destiny'

Futuro: Precisamente, futuro, lo que vendrá. Ubicado después de 'Crossroads of Destiny'

Cuando vea el libro 3, ya decidiré donde lo meto. Si es que aún sigo por aquí.

Y segundo: No tengo experiencia en eso de escribir lime, lemon o como sea que se llame, así que agradecería una buena critica constructiva, mi deseo es mejorar para ustedes.

Casi olvido decir que ya no voy a recordarles los reviews, por lo que dejar uno será completamente su decisión (aunque no estaría mal que dejaran uno en cada chapter, excepto en este, claro esta) y no obligados por la presión de la autora... XD. Y no se preocupen por sus respuestas, tratare de contestar cada review... y los anónimos... gracias de antemano o dejen también su mail para poder responder como se merecen.

Ya sin otra cosa que decir, pasen al primer drabble-historia corta-lo que sea de esta serie!!!


	2. Solo Zuko

_**Futuro**_

* * *

**"Solo Zuko"**

* * *

Con un movimiento felino, escaló hasta llegar al rostro del príncipe de la nación del fuego. Se sentó a horcajadas en el vientre del pelinegro. Su cabello castaño caía por las delicadas facciones y rozaba el torso desnudo de el próximo Fire Lord. Sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, separados solo por unos cuantos centímetros. 

Ninguno habló, no eran necesarias las palabras. La mirada del príncipe vagaba entre las curvas de la maestra agua y sus profundos ojos azules. Retiró las únicas prendas que lo separaban de una mejor visión del cuerpo de la mujer. Deseando cada fragmento de piel que miraba.

Evitando caer sobre él, apoyó las manos en el pecho de su príncipe, ella rozó sus labios, inyectando un aliento gélido al cuerpo tórrido que poseía el maestro fuego.

La acción de la castaña causó escalofríos en el cuerpo del hombre de ojos dorados. Quien respondió con un ataque de caricias frenéticas, hambrientas, colmadas de deseo.

Sus labios se unieron, mientras él se aferraba a la cintura femenina y ella aprisionaba entre sus dedos el cabello negro.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ella rompió el silencio:

_-Dios!!! -_ dijo. Él, con una sonrisa mitad traviesa mitad perversa le respondió:

-_Katara, por favor... solo llámame Zuko. -_


	3. Hermanos

_**Presente**_

* * *

_**"Hermanos"**_

Cuando un hermanos se siente traicionado, no hay nada en el mundo que pueda restaurar la confianza perdida.

Ni siquiera las promesas se un hogar, del cariño de un padre, de sueños rotos convertidos en realidad, nada. Todo parecen palabras vacías. Ese es el verdadero problema...

Por eso ya no confío en Azula. Ella siempre miente... Lástima que lo entendí muy tarde. Ahora solo me queda refugiarme en el tío Iroh y buscar un poco de paz en Ba Sing Se.

¿Porqué no tuve una hermana como... como... esa chica de la tribu agua... Katara? Ella es dulce, tierna... comprensiva...

No, mejor no... porque la palabra _incesto_ viene a mi mente de una manera horrible, nauseabunda... porque recuerdo a la hermana que tengo... e imagino a la que deseo.

* * *

Justo después de que Azula intenta engañar a Zuko en 'The Avatar State' 

¿No creen que esta algo... raro?


	4. Agua

**Futuro**

* * *

**"Agua"**

La visión que le ofrecía la naturaleza era, a falta de una palabra mejor, maravillosa. Sus manos se apoyaron en sus caderas y sus ojos azules se entornaron para captar cada detalle de la escena.

El vapor flotaba por la superficie del río, y poco a poco se desvanecía, dejando a la vista una figura masculina, que parecía emerger de entre las profundidades. La silueta del hombre sacudió la cabeza, y de inmediato gotas de agua cayeron por su cuello, deslizándose tentadoramente hasta su torso, marcando con cada gota los músculos de su cuerpo. Como había dicho, la imagen era maravillosa.

Al sentirse observado, el hombre buscó a su alrededor al intruso. Y su aliento lo abandonó cuando encontró a quien perturbaba su ritual de limpieza, una chica de piel morena y cabello castaño lo miraba...

"Vaya, pero como has crecido" dijo ella. Las palabras salieron sin pensar, y se reprendió a si misma por pronunciarlas en voz alta. Pero la imagen que presenciaba atontaba su cerebro y solo quedaba poner su mejor sonrisa y esperar alguna reacción.

Pareció que transcurrieron horas, pero en realidad fueron solo algunas centésimas de segundo. El sonido del agua salpicando llenó los oídos de la maestra agua, indicando que él se había sumergido en el agua, dejando sobresalir una frente totalmente sonrojada.

"Vamos, que no es para tanto... O es que estabas pensando en mi?" Se sintió completamente humillado con aquellas palabras, era totalmente cierto.

* * *

Damas y caballeros, piensen mal y acertarán ;D!!

Por cierto, esta será mi última actualización rápida... Desde este lunes 13, ire a la universidad... y no se como estaré de tareas y trabajos y todo eso... así que cuento con su paciencia.


	5. Querer

_**Pasado**_

* * *

**"Querer"**

Apoyado en la ventana, un pequeño niño contemplaba embelesado la brillante luna llena. La figura plateada se dibujaba en las brillantes orbes que eran los ojos del niño.- _No es hermosa la luna, mi amor? _- La mujer observaba al pequeño a unos pasos de distancia. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando su hijo volteó a verla.

-_Si... _- dijo y regresó la mirada al astro -_ Algún día será mi esposa, lo prometo_ - La mujer se acerco al niño, posó una mano en su hombro y le dijo: -_ Ella no puede ser tu esposa. -_

Y de inmediato, la protesta del pequeño no se hizo esperar.

-_¿Qué ¿Porqué no? Soy parte de la familia real, mis deseos deben ser concedidos... _- Él la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-_Aunque fueras el mismísimo Señor del Fuego... hay cosas que jamás tendremos... además, ella _- señaló al cielo -_ ya tiene un esposo._

_-No!!! Ella tiene que ser mi esposa!!! Ella será mía!!! - _sus pequeños puños se cerraron fuertemente, mientras su madre le explicaba:

-_ Zuko, escucha bien esto, la Luna no puede amar a ningún mortal, ella es demasiado especial, y el único que pudo conquistar su amor fue el Sol..._

_- No me importa, yo la quiero. Y si no es así entonces tendré que derrotar al Sol en un Agni Kai, ella verá lo débil que es y entonces me querrá a mi._

_- No podrás. ¿No te das cuenta de que pertenecemos a la nación del Sol? Todos aquí te considerarían un traidor..._

_- Y que?_

_-No te dolería que todo tu pueblo te llamara traidor?_

_-Si ella me quiere es suficiente para mi. - _La determinación del niño hacía que sus ojos brillaran, realmente no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

_- Mi niño... ellos se aman demasiado..._

_- Y si se aman tanto porque no están juntos?_

_- Hijito... Sabes que son los eclipses? - _el niño negó vigorosamente -_ Un eclipse ocurre cuando el Sol y la Luna se encuentran... apenas duran unos minutos, pero para ellos, es la manera en la que se demuestran su amor... y en esos minutos, no importa ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni siquiera la soledad, solo importa el amor que sienten._

_- Pero yo aún la quiero..._

_- No puedo creerlo mi vida, eres imposible.  
_

* * *

Un pequeño Zuko caprichoso y una mami Ursa que, de cierta manera, lo reprende. 


	6. Breath

_**Futuro**_

* * *

**"Breath"**

Un aliento ajeno recorría su piel. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, y aún así, ahí estaba, escondida tras gruesos cortinajes, conteniendo un gemido. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban con cada caricia dada y recibida.

Pasos amortiguados en el pasillo pusieron fin a aquella deliciosa tortura. De inmediato, los furtivos amantes regresaron a la 'normalidad'. Los pliegues de la ropa de ambos se deslizaron de nuevo hasta el suelo, el sudor que perlaba sus frentes fue limpiado y ningún rastro quedó visible.

'_Zuko, cariño ¿Dónde estas?_''

'_Por aquí, discutiendo con nuestra representante de la tribu agua los últimos detalles de la carta de rendición_' El aludido dirigió una significativa mirada a la mujer a su lado, junto con una sonrisa cómplice.

La mirada y la sonrisa fueron correspondidas, plus un pequeño golpe en el hombro del Señor del Fuego y un silencioso ruego de confidencialidad.

* * *

No se que decir... No encontré la osadía necesaria para meter este drabble en 'En la Vida' 

Entienden el doble sentido de la palabra 'rendición'? La tipa diciéndole a Zuko 'cariño' no otra que _esa vieja_ y la representante de la Tribu Agua... bueno, estos drabbles son Zutara... así que imaginen quien es.


	7. Adicción

_**Futuro**_

* * *

**"Adicción"**

La cafeína es una droga. La cafeína esta presente en el café y en el té. La cafeína transtorna los sentidos, hace las cosas más... exitantes... dicen que también libera adrenalina y que inhibe el sueño... y que la llamada hormona del placer se libera con su consumo.

En realidad no importan sus efectos, solo se que me encanta sentirlos en mi cuerpo.

Quizás es por eso que me gustas tanto, pereces té... hasta produces los mismos efectos. Cabe aclarar que no un té del tipo que yo preparo... ese té es horrible, más bien pareces un té hecho por tío Iroh. Eres suave, dulce, con el sabor exacto, con el olor a jazmines, hasta tu color es como el del té... mmm... ahora que lo pienso... tengo ganas de un buen té... ¿eso significa que tengo ganas de ti¿o significa que eres mi droga?

Creo que me estoy volviendo un poco como el tío Iroh...

* * *

Zuko narrando.

Más notas en el LJ, el link esta en mi profile.


	8. Tied

_**Futuro**_

* * *

**"Tied"  
**

De pronto a su mente llegó la imagen de la primera vez que se encontró atada e indefensa... llena de miedo.

Miró al hombre que mantenía inmóvil, atado, como él mismo la había tenido una vez. Y sus ojos dorados la miraban expectantes.

Que curioso... él era el único que había podido con ella, el único que había podido... dominarla... someterla...

Una sonrisa casi siniestra apareció en su rostro al pensar en la verbo 'someter'... precisamente era eso lo que estaba haciendo.

Maldita Nación del Fuego... definitivamente la había pervertido... aunque realmente no se quejaba... pero Zuko _si _que lo hacía.

* * *

Esto... no creen que esta algo... weird? Me quede con la idea de que Katara no es tan inocente como todos creemos. 


	9. Respuesta

**"Futuro"**

* * *

****

**Respuesta**

Tu pregunta se clavó en mi mente. Y supongo que no voy a descansar hasta darte una respuesta. ¿No era eso lo que querías¿Creías que tardaría un poco en pensar la declaración? La sé desde que tus labios me arrebataron un beso; desde que miré tus ojo déspues del reencuentro.

¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?, preguntas, bien, he aquí mi respuesta:

Ella tiene la vida en la mirada, la tuya no refleja más que indiferencia.

Ella, con un simple dedo posado en mis labios, me hace sentir tranquilo y en calma, pero al mismo tiempo, despierta la pasión que hay en mi. Tu, con un simple gesto haces que me sienta enfermo.

Ella tiene el calor en su piel canela. Tu eres tan fría y tan pálida.

A ti el odio te carcome el alma, a ella el amor la fortalece.

Se que es mucho más de lo que podrías soportar, porque a pesar de tu disfraz de indiferencia, mis palabras te destrozarían el alma. Es por eso que voy guardar mis pensamientos para cuando ya no existas y pueda gritarlos a los cuatro vientos. Así que las unicas palabras que voy a limitarme a pronunciar son: "Mi amor".

* * *

Entienden o necesitan leer las notas de autor que estan en mi LJ? Link en mi profile. 


	10. Again

**Again**.

Cada día era como una tortura. Estaba condenada a vivir en el palacio, donde cada noche era como un sueño; las madrugadas como tener el cielo entre los dedos... y las mañanas... las mañanas eran el precio que debía pagar por aquella efímera felicidad.

Siempre era lo mismo... él se escabullía por la noche hasta su lecho, abandonándolo justo cuando el alba despuntaba. Por lo que cada despertar era una daga que se clavaba poco a poco en su corazón.

Despertaba sola, desnuda, todavía con el recuerdo de los cuerpos que se hacían uno. Y luego... la idea de saberse suya pero sin ser de él, el hecho de que ambos tenían que cumplir ante su gente... la próxima boda que no sería la suya... todo la hacía sentir culpable. No tenía el valor para ver a Mai a la cara... su mirada se centraba en los magníficos suelos del palacio en esos escasos encuentros.

Pero cuando la noche legaba, y él de nuevo interrumpía su intento de dormir, no le detenía; simplemente se entregaba a él de nuevo, esperando que la mañana siguiente no despertara sola... que esa boda no llegara a realizarse... que la noche siguiente no olvidara hacerla suya... otra vez.

Do u understand? Espero que si, si no, visiten el LJ.


	11. Always

**Always**

Siempre supe que no serías mío. Siempre imagine que no habías cambiado... Siempre pensé que me habías traicionado... que era una tonta por amarte tanto... imagine y pensé tantas cosas... la mayoría de ellas imposibles, al menos en ese momento.

Y ahora, vistiendo este hermoso vestido, usando esta tiara color oro y sentada aquí contigo... me alegro de haber pensado todo eso. Porque si no hubiera sido por mis impresiones de ti... hubiera sido demasiado fácil conseguir mi confianza... demasiado fácil volver a tenerme entre tus dedos... y la verdad... siempre te han gustado los retos... ¿o me equivoco?


	12. Just a Game

**Just a Game**

_"Te ves linda cuando odias al mundo"_ Lo dije sin sentirlo... porque se supone que eso es lo que un novio debe hacer... y es que ¿como puedo saber lo que debo hacer?

Nunca pude aprender a querer... nunca tuve alguna ayuda en el amor... a excepción del 'llevale este pequeño presente' que obtuve del tío Iroh.

Solo jugamos a querernos... a ambos nos falta ese 'algo'... ninguno siente algo real por el otro. O por lo menos es lo que creo. Cuando Jin me besó... fue... diferente... fue lindo... Sentía mi corazón a punto de explotar... igual... igual que cuando Ka... _ella_ posó sus dedos en mi piel...

Creo que no me equivoco... lo nuestro es solo un juego. Un juego cruel que solo nos lastimara a ambos.

* * *

Notas en el LJ. Link en mi profile. 


	13. Hatred

**Hatred**

El odio... el odio no es un sentimiento común. No sientes odio por cualquier persona.

Yo, solo odio a una persona, y por increíble que parezca... no... no es a el avatar... solo la odio a ella... esa chica de la tribu agua... Katara se llama.

La odio... la odio y estoy seguro de que ella también me odia... Me odia por haberla traicionado... la odio porque me recuerda lo que pudo ser... lo que perdí.

El odio no es lo opuesto al amor. Probablemente son el mismo sentimiento. Y por más que intente negarlo...

Tal vez por eso dije a Mai que tampoco la odiaba... porque equivale a decir que no la amo, ni ella a mi.

El odio no es un sentimiento común... se desliza poco a poco y se arraiga en lo más profundo del alma... del corazón... Y yo... solo puedo odiar a Katara.

* * *

Notas en el LJ. Link en mi profile.


	14. Detalles

**Detalles**

Wow!! Esto es hermoso!! - Dijo, cuando llegó a la cima de la montaña, justo en el momento en que los últimos rayos de sol teñían de ámbar las nubes, y la brisa soplaba, jugando con el cabello castaño de la dueña de la voz.

- El naranja es un color horrible. - respondió, con el dolor en el costado picándole las costillas, indicándole que había perdido la condición física hacía bastante tiempo; respiraba con dificultad.

La chica a su lado le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Él, de inmediato comprendió que había arruinado el momento, y tratando de redimirse, añadió:

- ¿Qué? Es lo que he escuchado... -

- No se de que clase de persona haya salido ese comentario absurdo, pero no creo que _esa_ persona te hubiera apreciado mucho. - le contestó fríamente, atribuyéndole aquellas palabras a cierta víbora venenosa.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó él, con plena conciencia de la fuente de aquellas problemáticas(1) palabras que ahora lo ponían en tan problemática(1) situación.

- Si... (pausa dramática) Tus ojos... - le respondió al tiempo mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él y le tomaba por las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo? Según yo (y el espejo) mis ojos son dorados... oh es que soy daltónico y he vivido engañado? - preguntó sorprendido? - Ella negó, y le respondió, restándole importancia:

- Lo sé... lo sé; pero cuando estás entrenando, todo tu cuerpo se tensa después de horas de práctica, y das por terminada la sesión con una... - ella hizo una pantomima de fuego control, regresó la mirada a los ojos ambarinos que eran el tema de conversación y terminó diciendo: - enorme llamarada que sale de tus puños... tus ojos reflejan el color del fuego¿adivinas que color es?

- No me digas¿naranja?- adivinó; ella, por toda respuesta, le sonrío y manifestó:

- Exacto!! Por eso el atardecer me recuerda a ti... A ti y todo lo que te amo... - Le hecho los brazos al cuello, llevando sus labios hasta los labios de su amado, deteniéndose a centímetros, para observar la cara de desconcierto que ahora ponía el maestro-fuego.

- Y sabes por que yo te amo tanto? - Él, le pasó las manos alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacía su cuerpo.

- Dejame pensarlo... - le dijó en el tono más falso que encontró. - mmm... ¿será por lo hermosa que soy? Además de lo lista y gran maestra agua... -

- No, no es por todo eso - Sonrió cuando los ojos azules centellaron en un gesto de falsa furia.

- Entonces ¿qué es? - cuestionó, impaciente.

- Pues... lo que más amo de ti... lo que me cautivo desde el principio, lo que hace que cada día te quiera más... lo que nunca me imagine encontrar en ti, es tu infinita capacitad de notar cosas que cualquier otro pasaría por alto.

- Aww... eso es tan dulce... - y sin decir otra palabra, se besaron mientras el sol termino por ocultarse tras el horizonte.

* * *

Un intento màs de arruinar el horrible zorrako!

(1) Citando a mi amado Shikamaru n/ /n


	15. Anyway

Anyway

Me quieres, puede que incluso me ames, conozco la devoción que profesas hacía mi, pero de nada te vale, yo no siento ya nada por ti. 

Soy tuyo porque lo dicta un papel, un papel que tuve el error de firmar. Un papel que reza 'hasta que la muerte lo separe', sentenciando mi desgracia e infelicidad y de paso, la tuya.

Mi vida la controlan las leyes, sabes perfectamente que después de conocer la verdad, la única manera de acceder al trono era por ti, fuiste una herramienta más, aunque de eso no puedes culparme, te prestaste al juego.

En mi corazón que es el que siente amor, nunca estuviste presente... ni siquiera cuando un cariño me unía a ti, cuando la esperanza de una familia me mantenía vivo.

Siento mucho no poder sentir lo mismo que tu. Me apena mucho que lo sepas hasta ahora, ahora cuando nada puede reparar el daño que te he hecho. Solo quería que te fueras al otro mundo confirmando tus sospechas.

Lo siento Mai, pero de todos modos, te veré en el infierno, y al menos que sea por algo de utilidad.

* * *

Si... debo aceptarlo... me fusilé las frases de la canción 'Mar y Cielo'. Notas en mi LJ, link en mi profile. 


	16. When

**When?**

Cuando te vi por primera vez y te odié.

Cuando hablamos por primera vez y te reté.

Cuando me tocaste por primera vez y sentí tus dedos acariciando mi espalda... aún paralizada como estaba, la sangre se agolpó en mi rostro(1).

Cuando nos enfrentamos por vez primera y me venciste, aunque también te gané, quedamos iguales.

Cuando rogaste perdón y la furia por tu traición no pudo contenerse más y te golpee lo más fuerte que pude y no hiciste nada por defenderte.

Cuando después del golpe, me tomaste por las muñecas y me atrajiste a tus brazos y susurraste _"lo siento_" en mi oído.

Cuando después de escucharte, enterré el rostro surcado de lágrimas en el hueco que forman tu hombro y tu clavícula y me aferré a tu torso.

Cuando tus labios tocaron los míos por vez primera y te ganaste una buena bofetada... y una buena paliza por parte de todos, tu culpa por hacerlo frente a ellos.

Fue entonces, cuando al fin nos separamos que comprendí que lo que me hacías sentir era amor.

* * *

1. Si no saben de lo que hablo, dense una vuelta por mi journal (link en mi profile). 


	17. Today

**Today**

El gran día llegó, mucho más lento de lo que imaginó y de lo que quería. Los nervios carcomían sus entrañas mientras los últimos detalles de la ceremonia eran preparados.

Ese hoy, era un día especial, y era necesario que cada pequeño detalle estuviera en orden y perfecto; y aunque este día no estuviera en el número uno del 'Top ten de los días más felices de Zuko', si deseaba que la fecha fuera recordada por todo el mundo.

Suspiró y miró su reflejo en el espejo, una mirada dorada le devolvió el gesto. Eliminó una mota de polvo que se había posado en el hombro de su impecable traje blanco.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, se convertiría en _Firelord _en tan solo unos minutos, y obviamente, su esposa obtendría un título similar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar en ella, dudaba que a Katara le gustara el mote de _Firelady_.

* * *

Notas y respuesta a los reviews en mi livejournal, link en mi profile.


	18. No

**No**

-Umh.. eh.. umh… - se aclaró la garganta y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color escarlata.

-Bien… yo…- miró a su alrededor y clavó la vista en unos ojos, que expectantes, aguardaban su discurso.

-Umh… - carraspeó de nuevo, mientras hacía otro intento de iniciar con su perorata.

- La… la verdad es que no se como comenzar… yo… sabes que en… - rodó los ojos y se interrumpo de nuevo. Colocó sus manos en las sienes y soltó de golpe el aire que contenían sus pulmones en un intento de calmar sus nervios.

-Tu y yo… pues… somos amigos… y yo… me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo… eres la chica más… - un sonido que parecía algo a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido se escapo de sus labios, y suspiro por su intento frustrado.

-Basta ya… bien… Me gustas… me gustas mucho y quiero que seamos algo más que amigos… Katara ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Crooacc…- se escuchó, y la rana toro salto al estanque que era su hogar. Los brazos del joven colgaron sin vida, bajo la cabeza y hundió la mirada en el punto donde el animal había desaparecido.

-¿Debería tomar eso como un no?

* * *

Un insignificante spoiler del cap 312 'The Western Air Temple' 

Zuko y la rana toro, juntos de nuevo.

Más notas de autor en mi journal, link en el profile.


	19. Denial

**Denial**

—Así que príncipe Zuko… — Comenzó la caza recompensas mientras subía los pies a la mesa del bar, y fue súbitamente interrumpida por el aludido.

—Ya no soy ningún príncipe…— dijo mientras enterraba la mirada en el piso. Una sonrisa apareció en la chica de cabello negro.

—Pero aún así, conservas las cosas importantes… tú y tu novia… Veo que no lo haces tan mal…— una risita escapo de sus labios al ver casi imperceptible sonrojo en la cara del muchacho. Él, tragó saliva y comenzó con su discurso sin hacer caso a las palabras de la mujer.

—Yo… A… bien… Nosotros… quiero decir el Avatar… Eh… Tu… Tú aún tienes a Shirshu? —

* * *

No puedo quedarme fuera de todo el revuelo que causo la NYCC... Mis esperanzas estan más vivas que nunca T.T

Notas de autor y más comentarios en el journal. Link en mi profile.


	20. Maybe

**Maybe**

Un gesto abatido apareció en los labios de la maestra agua; con gran esfuerzo, logró contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Un par de ojos ámbar, la escrutaron. Intercambiaron miradas, y frente al grupo, de los labios de ambos un seco "adiós" se desprendió.

En la oscuridad del palacio otras fueron las palabras, otros los sentimientos expresados.

Ella se acercó a él con pasos cortos, él casi corrió para llegar con ella. Se fundieron en un abrazo. Se aferraron al cuerpo del otro, casi rogando que nada los separara.

Pero la vida no es de color rosa y ellos lo sabían bien. No podían estar juntos y ya lo habían aceptado hacia mucho tiempo.

Se separaron lentamente, tratando de alargar el contacto. Se dirigieron una última mirada, a la mañana siguiente sus vidas se separarían para siempre. Sin decir otra palabra se alejaron.

Ya caminaba hacía su habitación cuando una voz llamo su atención, "Tal vez en otra vida" le gritó.

Volteó para encontrar al señor del fuego alejándose de ella. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, un "Tal vez" salió de ellos. Una lágrima silenciosa terminó con la conversación.


	21. Stubbornness

**Stubbornness**

- _¡Ni lo pienses! Tu debes ir a tu hogar en el polo sur... No puedo permitir que los abandones solo por una... _- los ojos azules de la chica lo fulminaron, y sus argumentos quedaron en el olvido. No podía negarle nada, y menos aún cuando el gesto de su rostro inspiraba tanta confianza y determinación.

-_ No te atrevas a decir 'tontería', porque no te lo perdonaría._ - Ella, conteniendo el aliento, esperó una respuesta, pero al ver la sonrisa naciente en la cara del Señor del Fuego, volvió a respirar.

- _Eres imposible... _- dijó él cuando la sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- _Por supuesto... Siempre consigo lo que quiero. _- y le dirigió una mirada traviesa. El señor del Fuego ensanchó la sonrisa cuando imaginó el viaje que emprendería junto a ella, y agradeció a los cielos por la terquedad de la maestra agua.

* * *

Yay!! Estoy de vuelta! Un capitulo medio extraño... espero que se entienda. En teoría, Zuko y Katara iran en busca de Ursa. Se preguntaran ¿Y el Zutara?... Pues bien... yo tengo la idea de que Aang no cubrirá con los requisitos de Katara (sorry kataangers!) y que Mai... bueno... Mai se aburrió de Zuzu.


	22. Pérdida

**Pérdida**

* * *

Un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas blancas descansa entre tus brazos. Una vida se extinguió para dársela a ese pequeño ser que entre tus manos, parece aún más pequeño de lo que es.

No puedes negarlo, te duele. Y no solo por el hecho de que esa vida era la de la madre de tu hijo, también duele porque ella llegó a ser una parte importante de tu vida, incluso podría decirse que sentiste alguna clase de amor por ella.

A tu mente acudieron las imágenes de aquella fatídica noche; un grito agudo hizo temblar la puerta de madera, un llanto llenó la habitación. Y luego, el sonido de una vasija rompiéndose, varios pares de pies yendo de un lado a otro... una anciana salió y tu la miraste, como preguntando con ese gesto que qué pasaba. Ella evadió tu mirada y apuró el paso, se perdió entre los oscuros corredores del palacio.

Un minuto más tarde, la anciana regreso acompañada de una mujer que conoces perfectamente. Ninguna dice nada, pero la más joven, te lanza su mirada añil por un segundo y casi corre hasta la habitación donde tu hijo y tu esposa aguardan. Te relajaste un poco, con aquella mujer dentro, no podía pasar nada malo.

Pero las horas comenzaron a pasar, lenta y dolorosamente. No sabías que pasaba, todo era caos. Mujeres entraban y salían de la habitación, buscaste ojos azules, pero solo alcanzaste a ver mullidas telas y varios jarrones con agua. Pero aún nadie decía que pasaba. Comenzaste a temer lo peor.

El tiempo no detenía su paso, llegó el alba más pronto de lo que imaginaste. Y con la mañana, también llegó la noticia, la mujer con la que compartiste tanto, la que te brindo su apoyo en los momentos más difíciles, había perdido su batalla más reciente.

Cuando el niño no tenía más que algunas horas de nacido, no querías conocerle, ni tocarle; le culpabas por llevarse la vida de su madre con su nacimiento. Tus furiosos gritos resonaron por todos los rincones del palacio, eran reclamos para quienes no supieron salvar la vida de tu esposa.

Solo alguien pudo calmar tu ira: alguien que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para contener sus propias lágrimas y hacer que recobraras la compostura, y lo suficientemente dulce para recordarte que aún tenías a alguien de quien ocuparte y hacerte cargo.

Pensaste en el sacrificio de tu mujer, en su lucha por traer al hijo de ambos al mundo, y la idea de culpar a un bebé por la muerte de tu esposa te pareció ridícula. Bajaste la cabeza, apenado, y nos brazos menudos te rodearon el cuello. La mujer de piel canela que te hizo entrar en razón susurraba, rogando por tu perdón. Ella sentía que la muerte de tu esposa era su culpa, y mencionó algo de agua-control.

Lo comprendiste de inmediato, las largas horas de espera para ti, fueron sobrehumanos esfuerzos por salvar a la madre de tu hijo por parte de ella. Correspondiste el abrazo y pediste ver a tu hijo. Sentiste el contacto de un par de dedos entre tu mano, tiraban de ti poco a poco. Pronto te encontraste siendo guiado hasta donde tu hijo dormía.

Lo tomas entre tus brazos, quieres que el niño sienta el sol por primera vez. De nuevo caminas por el palacio, buscas el rincón más iluminado, caes de rodillas frente al más amplio ventanal del palacio, contemplas el sol de la mañana y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir, dejando salir ese dolor que reprimiste por toda la noche, hasta el preciso momento en el que conociste a tu pequeño hijo y no pudiste soportarlo más.

* * *

_Seeee... quedó algo raro... tratare de explicarlo mejor en el journal._


	23. Familia

Futuro

* * *

Futuro alterno a esta historia, pero futuro al fin y al cabo.

Me uno (informalmente) a la Zutara week 2010. El resto de los temas podrían o no ser escritos.

* * *

**Familia**

Tenzin no daba crédito a sus ojos.

_Sabía_ que pasaría, tarde o temprano su madre tenía que continuar con su vida... volver a amar, enamorarse... ese tipo de cosas.

Sabía que pasaría, ya habían pasado muchos años desde que su padre partió hacia la otra vida.

Pero en ese momento... era un poco extraño. Ciertamente no le gustaba... o no aceptaba del todo lo que veían sus ojos.

Y menos aún cuando los segundos pasaron y los tórtolos no se sobresaltaron por su presencia. Tosió un poco buscando romper la atmósfera. Y en su gesto se dibujo una media sonrisa.

— ¡Madre! — El tono furioso era completamente fingido, pero fue hasta ese momento cuando Katara se sobresaltó y prácticamente arrojó al suelo al hombre canoso que abrazaba minutos antes.

—¡Tenzin! Esto... esto... — ligeramente sonrojada, Katara trataba de explicar a su hijo lo que acababa de ver. El aludido negaba con la cabeza, y una pequeña risita comenzó a salir de sus labios.

—Mamá... No te atrevas a decir que no es lo que parece. — La mujer bajo la mirada. — Papá... bueno... tu sabes... yo... Se que lo amabas... pero también entiendo que tu tienes que continuar.

—Tenzin... yo... — Una voz grave comenzó a hablar. Pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por el más joven.

—¡No! Usted no me hable... — frunció el ceño y levantó un dedo en forma de gesto amenazador, después continuo: —En este momento va decirme cuales son las intenciones para con mi madre.

—¡Tenzin! — De inmediato soltó la mujer, tratando de reprochar a su retoño.

—¡¿Qué? Tengo que protegerte... Además él... — Katara lo miró como si tuviera 5 años y acabara de romper algo en una tienda. Tenzin reconoció el gesto de peligro en los ojos de su madre y no llegó a terminar la frase.

—Katara... — el mayor de los hombres en el recinto volvió a tomar la palabra, caminó hasta la mujer y la tomo por los hombros, colocándose tras de ella. En ese momento miró al hijo de la mujer que amaba. — Tenzin... yo se que solo quieres que tu madre sea feliz, y debes creer me cuando digo que esa es mi única intención: hacerla feliz. — Ella volvió a clavar los ojos en el suelo.

— Lo se... Solo trataba de parecerme un poco a tío Sokka con todo eso de la protección y eso. — Y se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza como pidiendo perdón por su actitud y añadió: — Además, es de la Nación del Fuego... y si no fuera porque abdicó probablemente no confiaría en él. — Cruzó los brazos, exageró el gesto de reproche y le guiñó al hombre mayor sin que su madre lo viera.

— Y debo suponer que el odio a la Nación del Fuego se lo debes a la familia materna, ¿eh?. — Respondió con el mismo gesto.

—!Zuko¡ — Reprendió Katara. Ambos hombres se miraron y rieron al mismo tiempo, contagiando a la mujer.

FIN

* * *

Notas de Autor:

°No puedo evitarlo, el anuncio de "la leyenda de Korra" y el que confirmaran a los padres de Tenzin me hizo querer hacer algo para romper el canon.

°No se exactamente la edad de Tenzin al morir Aang, pero calculo que serán unos 20 años, y digamos que Katara lo tuvo cuando tenía 25... Katara debería rondar los 45 y Zuko los 47, creo.


	24. Change

**Futuro**

**

* * *

**

. . .

Día dos de la Zutara Week.

. . .

* * *

** Change

* * *

  
**

¿Sabes que es lo que mata el amor?

La rutina.

Día tras día, año tras año, sin ningún cambio aparente. Levantarse, hacer el desayuno, cuidar a los niños, un ciclo que se repite cada día de cada mes de cada año.

¿Cuándo fue que se perdieron de esta manera?

Al principio todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Pero con el paso de los días... el cambio era evidente:

Hacía años que la hermosa mirada color mar había perdido su brillo... años también, desde que una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios. Tal vez desde que los niños partieron para recorrer su propio camino.

Y solo quedaron dos en casa. El abismo entre ambos fue insoportable, cada vez más profundo.

Él siempre tuvo miedo de estar solo. Ella sentía la obligación de estar con él.

Aquella era una combinación destinada al fracaso.

Y si aquella fría noche de invierno el corazón de Aang no hubiera dejado de latir... probablemente la rutina habría continuado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

Inspirado descaradamente por la canción de Deftones... y tal vez un poco por lo que he llegado a escuchar de Sherk 4ever.

Soy de la idea de que Katara siempre estuvo enamorada de Zuko, pero su DEBER era quedarse con Aang.


	25. Pain

**Futuro**

**

* * *

**

. . .

Día tres de la Zutara Week.

. . .

* * *

** Pain

* * *

**

A sus cuarenta y tantos años, aquel dolor debía ser... de una forma u otra... soportable.

Pero no podía.

Respiró profundamente, y gritó.

Una mano se cerró en torno a la de ella.

Las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Pero unos ojos dorados le inyectaron coraje.

— Vamos amor... Solo un poco más... — Escuchó del dueño de aquellos ojos.

Un último grito lleno la habitación, un grito más fuerte que todos los anteriores.

Katara sonrió, muy cansada. Su último hijo le gritaba al mundo que estaba vivo.

— ¡Felicidades! Es una niña. — anunció una voz. Y después de un minuto, un pequeño bulto descansaba en el pecho de la madre.

— Quiero... — el agotamiento menguaba su voz, y su interlocutor tuvo que acercarse para escucharla:

— Quiero... quiero... — y mientras ella intentaba hablar, el hombre de ojos dorados la tomo de las manos.

— Basta... descansa. Hablaremos después. — dijo, y beso las manos de la mujer.

— No... Quiero que lleve el nombre de tu madre. — Y tras decir esas palabras, Katara fue vencida por el sueño.

Por las mejillas del hombre rodaron lágrimas, besó las manos de la mujer y tomo al pequeño paquete que era su hija.

— Así que... Bienvenida al mundo, mi pequeña Ursa.

* * *

Al conocer el tema de hoy tuve la imperiosa necesidad de que fuera algo relacionado al ataque de Azula a Katara... ¿recuerdan? ¿Cuando Zuko se interpone en el camino del rayo que iba dirigido a la maestra agua? No se... me rondaba la idea de cambiar un poco la historia y que Zuko hubiera muerto... y hubiera muerto por ella, por salvarla. Y eso habría evitado que acabara casándose con Aang.

Tal vez luego desarrolle la idea, y por ahora esto me gusta más.


	26. Date

**Futuro**

**

* * *

**

. . .

Día cuatro de la Zutara Week.

. . .

* * *

** Date

* * *

**

Sentada frente al espejo, Katara cepillaba su largo cabello y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. No notó a su hijo mayor mirándola.

Tenzin miró a su madre sonriendo. No había visto esa sonrisa en años, de alguna manera, estaba agradecido con Zuko por devolverle aquel gesto.

—¿No deberías de haber salido hace rato? —Murmuró Tenzin a su madre, quien se sobresaltó por su presencia—. Creí que te reunirías con él al medio día... y ya tiene mucho que la sombra de los árboles apareció.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, perdió completamente la noción del tiempo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —comenzó a buscar cosas alrededor de su mesita, tomo los aretes y el collar apresuradamente y salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando súbitamente recordó algo. Regresó sobre sus pasos y encontró a Tenzin en el pasitllo.

—¿Acaso olvidaste algo? —preguntó él. Pero por toda respuesta, su madre lo abrazó y susuró en su oído un tímido gracias. Él correspondió al abrazo, aunque después de un minuto preguntó:

—¿No se te hace tarde? —Katara se sobresaltó de nuevo, y corrió escaleras abajo.

Tenzin suspiró y murmuró —: Parece una adolescente en su primera cita.

* * *

Esta semana se esta volviendo un fic aparte... XD

Chastity: ¡Pensé que ya no me querías! T_T. This is for U. Ya te vi en la wikia y en la peli. 3


	27. Harmony

**Futuro**

**

* * *

**

. . .

Día cinco de la Zutara Week.

. . .

* * *

** Harmony

* * *

**

Comenzaba a anochecer, los últimos rayos de sol se percibían tras las montañas. La luna, al otro lado, ya había aparecido en el horizonte, su sonrisa destellaba en color plata.

Una pareja caminaba tomada de las manos, el viento acariciaba sus rostros y jugaba con sus cabellos.

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, sus rostros, frente a frente, se iluminaron con una sonrisa al encontrarse de aquella manera.

—Yo... —rieron por lo bajo al notar que el otro también había hablado.

—Tu primero... —de nuevo hablaron al unísono.

—Quería decir... —otra vez ninguno terminó la frase, y la risa de uno llenó los oídos del otro.

—Te amo —dijeron, perfectamente coordinados.

Y se besaron, justo en el momento en que la luna se apoderó del cielo.

* * *

Waaa... No se me ocurría nada para el tema de hoy.

Medio inspirado en Barbie y Ken de TS3... y la otra mitad viene de unos amigos que a veces me dan miedo por su nivel de sincronización al hablar (y a veces al pensar)... XD.


	28. Mask

**Zutara Week 2011 Día 1:**

**Mask**

* * *

Fue la oportunidad perfecta. Siempre lo era.

Dulce, inocente, fugaz, apenas un roce de labios que podría haber pasado por un accidente, un simple gesto en el que nadie reparaba.

Él, sabía que bajo aquella máscara se encontraba ella. Ella conocía de antemano su disfraz.

Siguieron bailando como si nada hubiera pasado, siguieron sonriendo sin mediar palabra alguna. Finalmente, la música se detuvo, así como su danza y con ello, también terminó el gran baile anual de los Bei Fong.

Agradecieron con una ligera reverencia el baile. Y cuando cada uno estaba por tomar su camino, se dijeron lo mismo que se decían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Hasta el próximo año, mi querida Katara.

—Hasta el año que viene mi querido Zuko.

Después de esas palabras, caminaron a lados opuestos del gran salón. Llevaban años prometiéndose el último baile de la noche. Llevaban años amándose así, con sólo un baile y un beso.

* * *

Yay! Estoy de vuelta para la semana Zutara 2011. No se si escribiré todos los temas (teniendo en cuenta la dificultad del tema del miércoles), pero aún así me llena de felicidad participar en esto (aunque sea de manera informal).

¿Ya han visto el trailer de "La leyenda de Korra"? Dios yo estoy muy emocionada. Mako es lindo... vaticino ship wars.


End file.
